


Letting Dreams Die

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ sees something he never expected to see when to goes out to a club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 418 - Top 5 Patsy Cline Songs, using ‘He's Got You’ at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

JJ stood unnoticed in the shadows of the nightclub, watching one particular couple out on the dance floor. Even though it hurt him to admit it, Dee and Ryo looked really good together. There wasn’t a huge difference in their heights, and the contrast between Dee’s black hair and Ryo’s lighter coloring was quite striking. 

They were good dancers too, moving to the fast-paced music in perfect harmony. It was hardly surprising that so many of the club’s other patrons couldn’t take their eyes off them. JJ sighed. He’d never seen Dee looking happier or more carefree, leaning in close to say something to Ryo, both of them smiling.

So, that was that. All those years dreaming of the day Dee would finally come to his senses and realise that they’d be perfect together had been for nothing. Ryo had won, he’d got Dee now, and from the looks of things, they’d been together for quite a while. ‘How did I not notice?’

The answer to that was pretty obvious: Dee and Ryo obviously hadn’t wanted anyone else to know they were together, which JJ supposed was understandable. If the Chief found out about them, then they might not be allowed to continue working together. They’d probably be separated and given different partners. ‘Maybe I’d even get to work with Dee!’

For some reason, that idea didn’t thrill JJ the way it used to. Having Dee as his work partner had been a long-held dream, he’d eagerly grasped every opportunity to work with the object of his desires. But if he became Dee’s partner, it would mean NOT working with Drake. Drake was JJ’s best friend, and the idea of not spending every working day with him suddenly seemed intolerable.

No, he’d keep Dee and Ryo’s secret, he wouldn’t tell anybody what he knew. They hadn’t seen him, all their focus was on each other, so he could just slip away and they’d never even know he’d been here watching them. Dee deserved to be happy, and if Ryo was the one who made him happy, then so be it. JJ was old enough to accept losing. Can’t win ‘em all.

He slipped out into the night, heading for another gay club he liked just down the street; maybe if he was lucky he’d meet someone nice there. Time to put away dreams and start living in the real world.

The End


End file.
